<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just say you won’t let go by KrazySuperGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342113">just say you won’t let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl'>KrazySuperGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Batfamily &amp; Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Bruce Wayne is trying to be a Good Parent, Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne Friendship, Clark is also trying, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd Bromance, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Disassociation, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Intersex Kryptonians, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Jon is a pure baby, Kon might be partially adopted now, M/M, Ma and Pa Kent are the best, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sibling bantering, Stephanie Brown is the best, Superfamily (DCU), Torture, dick is just being quietly depressed in the background, did i say fluff?, even if he’s a bit miguided, i don’t actually have any medical knowledge, just two bois being soft, kara is a good cousin, these kids are going to have a healthy relationship and a good support system even if it kills me, these kids have issues, this is 50percent timkon 40percent bat family and 10percent superfam, this isn’t as bad as the tags make it seem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The panic never starts to take hold until Tim can’t be sure of Kon next to him, safe and unharmed. It rises into his throat and strangles him, pulls the walls in to collapse over him, and makes every inch of his skin ache for a simple touch that would tell him that Kon is here and real. </p><p>Or, Tim and Kon are kidnapped by an organization of scientists doing illegal experiments on people. But it doesn’t end when they get out. Sometimes healing is the hardest part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Tim Drake, Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kon?” Tim asks blearily as he wakes up. When he doesn’t find him next to him, he starts to panic. “Kon!” he calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick tries to calm him down, making his voice low and soothing, “Tim, it’s alright. You’re in the Watchtower medbay. Kon is just down the hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tim doesn’t register anything he says. There is no recognition in his eyes either. “Where is he? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody did anything to him.” Dick says, reaching towards Tim. “You’re not captured anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to be able to separate them.” someone says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim wakes up, he’s in a cell. Immediately, he begins analyzing the situation. The cell is small and plain, nothing but three smooth walls, a floor and ceiling, and bars at the front of the cell. The only things in the cell are a bucket in one corner, a camera attached to the ceiling in another, and Tim. He’s been stripped of everything except his undershirt and the thermal leggings he wears underneath his costume. When Tim thinks back, he can remember being surrounded by two dozen men in tactical gear, then being knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim goes up to the bars and sticks his hand through to feel the walls on either side. Nothing. There’s no lock to pick - even if Tim had his lockpicks - so the door is probably controlled remotely. Outside the cell is another blank wall, and two corridors leading away in both directions from the cell. There are no windows that Tim can see, and no people either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Tim has seen so far, there is no way to escape. Tim knows there’s a tracker in the hem of his shirt, but if his captors are as smart as Tim’s cell suggests, they would be blocking all signals, and he can’t rely on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim decides he needs to stay alert. For a long time, nothing happens, only the guards bringing him food. From that, Tim is able to measure three, then four, then five days going by. But Tim hasn’t slept, and he needs to. So, inevitably, he succumbs to the fatigue and falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when his captors take the opportunity to grab him. He’s woken up by two big guards pulling him up and handcuffing his hands behind his back. Tim, still disoriented from sleep and the sleep deprivation that came before it, can’t do anything except let the guards drag him away through the corridor leading off to the right of the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tim finds his feet after a few minutes, and he immediately kicks out at one of the guards. The guard goes down on his knees, and Tim attacks the other one, causing him to let go. Quickly, Tim gets his hands around to his front, then starts running, but he doesn’t get very far before he feels a taser hit. The guards pick him up and keep walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, they bring him to a lab, where there are several people in lab coats, and they strap him to a table. Without preamble, one of the scientists comes towards him with a needle attached to medical tubing. Tim tries to struggle to get away from her, but the straps tying him down don’t let him move at all. She inserts the needle in his arm, and they begin drawing blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take enough blood that Tim is lightheaded even long before they’re done. He can’t do anything when they decide to take him back to his cell, and he collapses in a frail, drained heap on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the guards come again, and this time, Tim can’t put up any resistance. They bring him back to the lab, and the scientists inject him with something. They don’t tell him what it is when he asks, but from their conversation with each other, he learns they just put nanites into his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they test it out. One of the scientists unstraps Tim, and another presses a few buttons on a screen, and then Tim is moving, getting up and walking around, but not of his own choice. He tries to fight it, to resist, to throw off the movements of the nanites, but nothing works, and eventually, they make him stop moving entirely, so the guards can cart him off, fully paralyzed, back to his cell. Only when the door clangs shut do the nanites let him move again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day after that, Tim feels his body freeze, and then the guards are there, taking him off to the lab again. And after that, Tim can tell they’re coming by the stillness of his limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They inject him with countless nameless substances. Some that make his muscles turn to jelly, some that make his head swim, that give him splitting headaches, and some that make him horribly sick. Again and again they do this, then leave Tim to suffer its effects alone in his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tim can do nothing about it. He’s learned the guards’ schedule, their weaknesses, the layout of that area of the building, the way the doors work, but he can’t escape. Not with the nanites stopping him, and the drugs messing up his body. There isn’t even anybody he can taunt, to goad into making a mistake, or to trick into revealing information. There is only the dispassionate and clinical scientists, and the blank-faced guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s completely alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until one day, the guards come, and they lead him down the corridor to the left instead of the right. They pass countless cells in a row, just like Tim’s, all empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they come to one that isn’t empty. The captive inside looks up, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kon?” Tim manages to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and Tim is thrown into the cell. “Tim!” Conner exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim picks himself up and faces Kon, and then they’re both firing questions at each other. “How did you get here? Did they kidnap you too? Are you okay? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it’s Kon that pulls Tim into a tight hug. When he pulls back, he says, “I’m really glad to see you. Not glad that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim gives him a rueful smile. “Yeah. Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around the cell, noting that it’s the same as his old one, except for the red sun lamps attached to the ceiling. That would explain why Kon doesn’t look so great. “Are you okay?” Tim asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Kon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim gives him an unconvinced look. “Superboy, report.” he says in his Red Robin voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon gives him an annoyed look, but says, “They took away my powers. They’ve been doing tests on me, mostly injecting stuff, and they haven’t been giving me much to eat.” At Tim’s look, he adds, “It’s not like I really need food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s when you have a yellow sun powering you, idiot.” Tim’s look is half fond exasperation and half concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m doing fine.” Kon says, flexing his bicep, but all that does is let Tim see he’s already skinnier than he should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sighs but asks, “How did they capture you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, one minute I was alone, and the next there were like twenty guys around me with Kryptonite. How did they get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same, but without the Kryptonite. There were too many of them to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have they been doing experiments on you too?” Kon asks, looking concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t found a way to escape?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shakes his head. “No. I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon sighs, but then grabs Tim in another hug. “I’m really glad I’m not alone here.” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tim says, returning the hug. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend a while just talking, updating each other on what has happened. At one point, Tim notices that Kon is shivering. Kon says lightheartedly, “I’m not used to being able to feel the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim rolls his eyes and scoots closer, leaning up against Kon’s side. Kon leans into it gratefully. “Thanks.” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tim says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, when it’s what Tim guesses is night, his body jerks and he swears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Kon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanites.” Tim grinds out. “It’s the nanites they put in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming?” Kon asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s body stands and takes a step. “I don’t know. They don’t usually make me move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim keeps moving, hands that are no longer his reaching towards his waist and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim realizes what’s happening, he says in a horrified whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim?” Kon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no no!” Tim says, terrified. “No, please, no. Don’t - please don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kon realizes what’s happening, he wraps his arms around Tim, trying to still him, but Tim whimpers, then screams in pain as the nanites fight against his muscles to move him, so Kon releases him and steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim tries desperately to fight, to stop himself from moving, but all it does is make the movements of nanite-controlled limbs just a little jerkier and unsteady. There are tears streaming down his face, and Kon looks at him, afraid and heartbroken, and tries to reassure him. “It’s alright, Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tim’s arms are reaching, and then Kon goes still, and his eyes go vacant. “Kon!” Tim tries to yell. “What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tim can’t turn to scream it at the camera. The nanites are barely even letting him speak properly. He can’t check that Kon is alright. He can’t stop what’s happening. He can’t get away, can’t escape, can’t get Kon away, can’t turn his rage on their kidnappers, can’t do anything but watch this happen. And he can see it all. He can see and hear and feel everything that’s happening, and it’s worse than any torture he could possibly imagine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nanites finally release their hold on Tim, he collapses, sobbing. Then he pushes himself away, into the far corner of the cell. He’s barely strong enough to do even that, with the way his whole body is aching and sore. He hadn’t stopped fighting against the nanites for even a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time, what feels to Tim like decades but must only be a few hours, the only movement is when Kon shudders and curls in on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kon stirs, and begins to pull himself up with achingly slow movements. He crawls over to Tim and sits against the wall next to him. Tim wants to push him away, to protest, but the daze he’s in only lets him slump against Kon’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another indeterminably long time, Tim blinks a few times and tries to shift away from Kon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon looks at him and says weakly, “Don’t...Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s breath hitches. “No. You can’t. I’m not safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Kon’s voice is ragged, hoarse and raw, and his eyes are even worse. “Please, Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s face crumples, and when Kon reaches out, Tim matches his motion so that they’re both clinging to each other. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tim cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon shakes his head, crying against Tim’s shoulder, and just holds tighter to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For several days after that, the scientists don’t take either of them. They only bring food that Tim and Kon divide evenly. They both struggle badly. Tim continues insisting that Kon shouldn’t be near him, and Kon keeps insisting that he doesn’t care, telling Tim that he needs the contact. Kon is the one who admits it, but it’s both of them that need the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they cling to each other, trying to anchor themselves, trying to prove to themselves that the other isn’t going to disappear. Because what they don’t really admit to themselves is that that’s what is terrifying them the most about the situation. If they go back to being alone, the way it was before, they’re afraid they won’t be able to hold themselves together anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both reach out to the other immediately when they wake up, and don’t let go until they fall asleep again. And they try to ignore the terror at the prospect of being seperated again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when they’re actually apart for a few moments, a barrier comes up between them, a crackling blue forcefield that splits the cell. Then the guards come, ending the time undisturbed by the scientists, and the door opens to Kon’s half of the cell. They grab him and begin to drag him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim screams, “Kon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not strong enough to resist, Kon is just pushed and pulled by the guards as they tug him out of the cell. Desperate and not thinking, Tim throws himself against the forcefield, but only causes himself to collapse to the floor in a heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, Kon begins to struggle, crying out, “Tim! No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the guards just jab something into his neck, and he goes limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon is returned to the cell eventually, and Tim scrambles towards him as quickly as he can and asks breathlessly, “You’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim runs his hands anxiously over Kon’s face, his arms, his chest. Kon swallows and nods, even though his eyes are a bit unfocused. He brings his arms up around Tim in as tight a hug as he can manage, and Tim returns the hug, relieved to have Kon back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t stop the way Kon’s body shakes uncontrollably, and he can’t stop the angry tears that come as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Tim’s body goes still again, and it drags a ragged sob from him. Kon curls around him, cradling him, and he glares at the guards when they come in. When they reach for Tim, he snarls at them, and tries to hit their arms away, to fight, to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it does nothing. The guards take Tim and leave him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens again the day after that, but then Tim gets up out of Kon’s arms and walks away on unsteady controlled legs, straight to the guards’ waiting hands, leaving Kon curled in a desolate ball. He doesn’t move again until Tim is returned to the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tell Tim and Kon that the person that used the nanites in Tim’s body to make him hurt Kon is gone. He worked alone on the night shift, he wasn’t supposed to do that, the scientists are very unhappy with him, he messed up their experiments…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them care. It happened, and the damage is done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are some nights Tim wakes up panicking. There are some where he wakes up gasping and crying. There are others where he wakes up and holds himself perfectly still, as if waiting for the nanites to take hold of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a day where Kon says, “Tim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they try to make me hurt you, kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim snaps to alertness. “What? No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kon’s face is painfully earnest. “I can’t live if I know I’ve hurt you. You remember what it was like when Luthor controlled me and I broke your arm. Don’t let me hurt you, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tim breathes. “No, I can’t kill you. I can’t - I can’t live without you.” Tim chokes. “I don’t care if you hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Tim.” Kon is crying now, and so is Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let them make you.” Tim says desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t.” Kon says brokenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tim insists. “No. I don’t care. No. Please, Kon. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s face is afraid and stubborn and pleading and pained, and Kon gives a shaky sigh and stops pushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are times Kon flinches at an unexpected touch, but the way he reaches out to grab onto Tim when he tries to move away is more terrified than the flinch ever is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there’s a day when something the scientists gave Kon makes him sick, and he spends several hours throwing up. Tim cradles his head in his lap, running his hands through Kon’s damp curls and whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” When the guards come, he lets them take Kon, hoping the scientists will do something to make Kon better. But when they’re gone, Tim shuts down, staying in exactly the position he was in before Kon was taken, and letting his mind go blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over again, Tim and Kon wake up and go to sleep, eat, use the bucket that’s been given to them as a toilet, talk about everything and nothing, or just sit in silence. And over and over again, the guards come to pull them apart and drag one of them to the lab. Sometimes they come when they’re asleep, or they use the nanites in Tim’s body, or they spray sleeping gas into the cell, or, even worse, they simply come in and pry them apart with uncaring hands, leaving them to resist futilely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon tries to keep a cheerful attitude, telling jokes or stories of something they did together or with the Titans. In return, Tim tries to put on a brave face. Sometimes he sings a song, or talks about some improvement he wants to make to the Bat equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s not easy. It feels like they’re holding on by mere threads. The way the scientists treat them doesn’t help. They don’t even give them enough food. That is, they give Tim enough food, like they had before, but like they had before, they don’t give Kon enough. So they split the food, and neither of them truly gets enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim notices though, that the tests the scientists do on Kon are harsher, and leave him weaker and thinner than Tim. He never really says what happens when the guards take him, and when Tim tries to ask, Kon shrugs and says something vague, either not wanting to remember, or unable to remember, but Tim can tell it’s bad. So he tries to convince Kon, “You should eat more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kon says uncompromisingly. “Not if it means you get less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.” Tim insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Kon says. “So do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tim stops trying to convince him, and when he sees the look on Kon’s face when he notices Tim had slipped some of his food onto Kon’s plate, he stops trying altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day, Tim is brought back to the cell muttering nonsensical things. When he looks at Kon, it’s a look of non-recognition, and Kon nearly chokes on the feeling of pain that causes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Tim blinks up at Kon and says, “Kon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon gives him a wavering smile through tears. “Hi, Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Tim in close, but Tim just pats Kon’s arm and still looks confused. Then another side effect kicks in, and Tim loses the confused look in his eyes, but not the fogginess. He smiles dopily at Kon. “Did I ever tell you I like your hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think you have.” Kon says unsteadily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s bad. I should have told you. I like your earring too. Where is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took it, Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? Was it Bart? Is he trying to do pranks again? You gotta tell him to stop. He’s bad at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? It’s a good day to go flying. We should go flying. Are there any bad guys around? It’s just as good a day for beating bad guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Check on all our regulars too. Like Dr. Light. We haven’t seen him around in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Tim mumbles, “No, that’s wrong. Dr. Light is dead. Or, no, he did something. What did he do? He’s not dead. It’s my dad that’s dead. My dad...no, Bruce...no-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s breathing picks up and he lets out a whimper, and then he’s crying. So Kon puts his arms around him while he weeps. And Kon struggles to pull in a breath that’s not choked by tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, Tim begins to fall asleep, so Kon lets Tim’s head rest in the crook of his arm, the rest of Tim’s body sprawled half on Kon’s lap, half off, and Kon’s back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim wakes up, his eyes are clear of both confusion and delirium, and Kon goes limp with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But later, Tim says absently, “It had to be a spider. Why? I hate spiders. How did it even get in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon asks carefully, “What spider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim points to an empty patch of wall, and Kon frowns in concern. “There’s no spider there, Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim blinks then rubs his eyes. “Damnit. Hallucinations.” He groans. “What did they give me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re seeing things?” Kon asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well unless that spider really has been there since I woke up, yes, I’m seeing things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim buries his head in his knees and shakes his head. Kon wraps an arm around him and sighs shakily. “It’s okay. Batman and the others are looking for us. We’ll get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tim keeps looking anxiously around the cell, and every so often, he asks Kon whether something he’s seeing is really there. When he sees the guards coming, he whimpers. “Please tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon buries his face in Tim’s shoulder and mumbles, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds still and tightens his arms around Tim, hoping irrationally that if he doesn’t move, the guards won’t do anything. But they come in like they always do. The door opens and he feels their hands land, pulling them apart. This time, it’s Kon that they take, leaving Tim reaching frantically through the bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon sits motionless through the poking and prodding and the needles, and he’s sure the scientists are glad that he’s offering no resistance, but he can’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they bring Kon back to the cell, only, Tim isn’t there. The door clangs shut behind him before Kon moves, grabbing the bars and calling desperately, “Where is he? Where’s Tim? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards walk away coolly without answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim is brought back, Kon sobs, grabbing him and holding him close, and Tim slumps in his arms, exhausted from whatever drug they had given him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, it would be Kon that sleeps while Tim keeps watch, since Tim was the one who slept most recently, but Kon is feeling jittery and Tim is the tired one. They curl up together in the corner and try not to be terrified at what the next day will bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim wakes up, he immediately grabs onto Kon, asking, “You’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sighs in relief. “I was afraid you weren’t real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still having hallucinations?” Kon asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tim says. “Unless there actually is a giant panda hanging from the ceiling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Kon laughs. Well, it’s more of a snort, partly hysterical and pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sits up, giving him a weak smile. “Yeah. He looks pretty funny, with all his fur hanging upside down, and trying to hold on to his bamboo sticks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon puts his head down between his knees, his shoulders shaking, and even he’s not sure whether he’s laughing or crying. Tim puts his arms around him with a shuddering sigh. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, later, Kon realizes that he’s started seeing things that aren’t there too. He nearly has a panic attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim tries to comfort him the best he can, but then Tim is taken away again and Kon is all alone. When Tim is brought back, Kon looks up and just stares at him for a moment. “Are you really here?” he asks blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tim says and holds onto Kon tighter than ever. At his touch, Kon sags in relief and swallows a sob. Tim buries his face in the crook of his neck, murmuring, “I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, their time is punctuated by a question, repeated again and again by one or the other, “You’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Followed by the reassurance, “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep having to ask each other whether something they see is real, and the times they’re forced to be apart are even worse because there’s nothing for them to anchor their reality to except each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, Kon asks, “Is it just the drugs, or is there really a frog Myxzptlk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim snorts. “There is no frog Myxzptlk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I’m not sure if I’m glad or disappointed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were hoping he might help us get out, don’t bother. I don’t think a frog would be much help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even a fifth-dimensional frog?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. Fifty-fifty chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d probably land us in some weird alternate dimension.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than nothing.” Kon says quietly, and Tim sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At another point, Tim asks, “That’s not really Batman, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kon answers. “And our team isn’t here either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim takes one of Kon’s hands in both of his and bows over, pressing their hands to his forehead. Kon runs his other hand over Tim’s hair then around to the back of his head, and he rests his chin on top of Tim’s head, eyes heavy with an exhaustion deeper than sleep can fix.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tests keep getting worse. One time, Tim comes back with bruises, making Kon pace the cell angrily for an hour. Another time, a drug they’ve given Kon has him nearly passing out from pain. Tim tries to help him take his mind off it, but Kon just whimpers, his skin too warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kon </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span> in pain. Tim cradles him, holding Kon’s head against his chest, and looks up at the camera, crying, “Do something! Help him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no one comes. Kon writhes and twists in Tim’s grasp, and when he finally stills and his screams stop, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow, Tim has gone straight past panic and just sits there in mute terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a long night for Tim. When, eventually, the guards come to take Tim once again, Kon still hasn’t woken up, and Tim fights harder than he ever has before to stay. He kicks, bites, scratches, but in the end, despite Tim’s training, he’s small, scrawny, underfed, with no strength to speak of, and they’re large, armored, and prepared. They stick a sedative in his neck, and when that doesn’t take effect fast enough, they step back and press a button on a communication device, and Tim’s body jolts into stillness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a scream ringing through the air, and as the sedative actually starts working, Tim realizes it might be Kon. But he has no way of knowing with his body paralyzed the way it is, and as his vision fades out, so does the scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep Tim unconscious through whatever tests they do to him, but when they’re done, they wait for him to wake up before bringing him back to the cell. When they open the door, Tim collapses to the floor. Then, after throwing up in the bucket, he crawls to Kon’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon is sleeping, and Tim doesn’t know if he woke up while he was gone, or if he kept sleeping. Tim feels a sudden stab of fear, so, just to make sure, he checks Kon’s pulse. He finds Kon’s heart still beating, weak and a bit too fast, but it’s there, and the relief hurts almost as much as the fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kon stirs, mumbling incoherently as he wakes slowly. Tim manages a watery smile. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon blinks a few times before his eyes focus on Tim. He makes a face. “Worse than when I died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to hold back tears. Kon frowns and reaches up feebly to brush away the tear that’s fallen anyways. Tim catches his hand and helps him sit up, and Tim’s forehead falls forward until it meets Kon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Kon says, but Tim shakes his head, and they don’t say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon gets better, slowly, but he’s still weak, even more than normal, and when the guards take him again, there’s nothing for him to do but let the guards pick up his limp body and carry him to the lab, leaving Tim to reach uselessly through the bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time they take Tim, he startles badly when he feels their hands reach him. “Bruce.” He chokes out, “No. Bruce, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is panic in his eyes, and Kon scrambles forward, trying to keep close to him even as he’s being pulled away. “Tim. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his arm is being pulled from Kon’s grasp and the door is closing between them. When he’s brought back to the cell, he’s shivering uncontrollably. Kon shifts into a sitting position to put his arms around him, but Tim’s shaking isn’t because of the cold. He rests his head against Kon’s chest and closes his eyes with a desolate look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Bruce. I thought…” Tim says in a blank tone. “It was Bruce. But it wasn’t actually because he’s never really here, so I thought it wasn’t real, but it was, it was them, and they took me again, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Bruce was here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim ends with a choked-off gasp that nearly becomes a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tim doesn’t bother hoping when he sees Batman again. Nothing he sees is real anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys huddled together in the cell barely react when Batman begins disabling the locking mechanism. Tim glances up at him briefly, and Bruce catalogs an unfocused gaze, too-prominent bones, and heavy bags under his eyes. Conner is the same, just to a slightly worse degree. Tim says, “Of course, Batman has his lockpicks. I should have put a set inside my arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad idea.” Conner says. “Besides, he would need more than just lockpicks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim hums, and then Bart races by. He comments, “I see Bart is as impulsive as ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon looks at him sharply. “You saw Bart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nods, a sliver of hope entering his voice. “And you see Batman, and Cassie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonder Girl skids to a stop in front of their cell. She gives a smile of relief at seeing them, then a frown of concern at their state. “I see them.” Kon breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B, you’re here.” Tim says, his voice shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” is all that Bruce says, in a voice that is maybe a little rougher than usual. He finishes disabling the lock and steps back, letting Cassandra step forward and pull the door off it’s hinges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they’re in the cell, with Bart pausing briefly behind them to report, “NightwingandRedHoodgotallthebadguys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I really hope you’re real.” Kon says as Cassie helps him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m real.” Cassie says in a hollow voice. “I’m real, Kon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they step outside the cell, Tim jerks, and his body freezes. Kon stumbles in his haste to get closer to Tim. “Tim!” he cries when Tim’s lips start turning blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Nightwing asks, having just arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His heart is stopping.” Batman declares grimly, and the words fall like sledgehammers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanites.” Kon gasps. “They put nanites in his body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EMP.” Batman says to Nightwing immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing pulls out the device and uses it to disable the nanites, and Tim collapses. Right away, Batman checks his pulse again and nods when he finds it steadily increasing in strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon breathes a sigh of relief, and almost collapses himself when Tim opens his eyes with a groan. Kon reluctantly lets Cassie help him up again, but he doesn’t let go of Tim’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get out of the building, and the sun hits Kon’s skin, he stiffens and then sags in relief. After a few moments, he can walk more steadily, but he keeps hold of Cassie and Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, when they’re halfway to the Batplane parked outside, Red Hood comes running out of the building, and it explodes behind him, leaving most of it to crumble into rubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I distinctly remember telling you to use minimal explosions.” Batman says in a displeased tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood’s voice is hard and angry. “You sent me to get the data on what those fuckers did to them, and you thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get pissed enough to burn the whole damn place to the ground?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman sighs, but doesn’t comment, just presses a button to open the hatch of the Batplane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they’re in the plane and the door is closing, Bart and Cassie both wrap Tim and Kon in a group hug. “Man, am I glad you’re back.” Bart says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a tense second, Kon and Tim relax into the hug. Kon chuckles. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, guys.” Cassie says after they pull back. She flops into one of the seats. “Thank Hera we found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim collapses into one of the other seats as soon as Bart lets go, and Kon is next to him, moving carefully, gingerly, like he’s just regained the use of a limb that he spent too long without. With his powers back, it doesn’t feel like he’s blind and deaf and crippled anymore, but it does feel like if he moves wrong, all of this will disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Nightwing is hugging Tim, and Red Hood spares them a nod. After he has the Batplane flying on autopilot, Batman comes over and then he’s in front of Tim too. He pulls off his cowl and puts a hand on Tim’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just leans forward, then Bruce is enveloping Tim in a hug, and Tim melts into the embrace. When Bruce pulls back, he says softly, “I am so glad to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he glances over at Kon. He pats his arm then clears his throat awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be at the Watchtower in fifteen minutes.” Batman announces, and goes back to the plane’s controls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re at the Watchtower in ten minutes, and Batman has called ahead, because there’s a team of medics waiting for them, as well as Superman and Robin, and Nightwing informs them that Batgirl and Black Bat are on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the medics steps forward, about to ask what the issues they need to deal with are. But at the sight of the lab coat the man is wearing, Tim freezes, and Kon grabs onto him tighter. Putting peices together in his mind, Batman barks, “Lab coat off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The terrified man obeys instantly, and Jason grabs the lab coat from him and tosses it out the hatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the medics are doing their jobs, getting Tim and Kon to examination rooms so they can treat them. But it takes barely five minutes before Tim is passing out with the effects of an adrenaline crash, and Kon is already beginning to shut down as he’s poked at by the medics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s easy for the medics to get them set up in their own rooms in the medbay. They take blood from Tim so they can analyze what he’s been given, and when they realize Kon’s powers have returned, making them unable to do the same with him, they leave him alone and focus on Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally finish with what they’re doing, Dick sits at Tim’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up. It doesn’t take long, barely half an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim dodges Dick’s arms and sprints out the door. He rushes through the hallway, looking for Kon’s room. When he finds it, he runs in without hesitation, springing onto the bed and curling around Kon. Kon clutches at him with just as much urgency, shoulders shaking as tension drains out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A medic steps forward to object, but Dick, who followed Tim into the room, stops her, saying with sadness threading through his voice, “Leave them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Batman returns from calling the people in Gotham, he finds Nightwing facing off against a group of medics. Dick is saying frustratedly, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help you avoid an incident. And not the fun kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic who looks to be the main participant in the argument has his arms crossed unyieldingly. “And we are trying to do our jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman steps in, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick reports exasperatedly, “I am trying to explain to them that both Red Robin and Superboy are currently very traumatized, and Superboy is a Kryptonian with all his powers. If they try to enforce their rule of keeping patients in seperate rooms, they are not going to like the reaction they get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can they not be in seperate rooms?” Bruce asks, but thankfully Dick can see that he’s just asking for more information, not taking the medics’ side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They need to be able to see that they’re both okay. If they don’t have that reassurance, they’re both going to panic.” He aims the last part at the medics, “And we don’t want either of them panicking. That would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>help you do your jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t follow proper protocol.” The medic objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duck pinches the bridge of his nose through his mask. Bruce frowns. Usually Dick would handle a disagreement like this with more...finesse. But, well, the past weeks have been hard for everyone. Dick says, “You treat aliens and metahumans and vigilantes on a regular basis. What part of any of this follows </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper protocol</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bruce just orders, “Let them stay there. At least just for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic frowns. “You’re not a doctor. You’re not authorized…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a senior member of the Justice League, as well as the person who is employing you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> authorized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic looks like he’s about to argue with that, though the other two clearly think he shouldn’t. But the Leslie, who just arrived, but heard enough to know what’s going on, interjects. “And I am a doctor. I agree with Batman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic looks at her suspiciously, so she introduces herself, “Doctor Leslie Tompkins. Red Robin’s primary physician.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the medic grudgingly backs off. When he leaves, Leslie turns to the other two medics, “I need to know what I’m dealing with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod and lead her away to look at charts and scans and tests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce turns to Dick. “How are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sighs wearily. “Not very good. They look…” Dock shakes his head and doesn’t finish that sentence. He says, “It won’t be long before Leslie can tell you about Tim’s physical health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not the only thing there is to be worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dick agrees. Then he says, “Remember when I was ten, and you were abducted from your office, and I was afraid to let you out of my sight for a week afterwards? Or when Jason was shot on patrol, and you were almost literally glued to his side the whole time he was recovering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nods. Dick says, “I think they’re at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> ten times worse than that. And that’s just one issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you.” Bruce says sadly. Then he asks Dick, “How long since you last got some rest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugs. “Not that long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define “not that long”.” Bruce says flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long moment, Dick says, “Two days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce just looks at him, until Dick amends his answer, “Three days...almost four.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighs. “Go home. Get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick gives him a distrusting look. “I’m fine, and I’m needed here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is handled. Tim will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Dick nods reluctantly. He looks in the direction of Tim’s direction for a moment, then purses his lips and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Batman goes to find Leslie and the other doctors to see what they have to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the tox screen they did on Tim’s blood, Leslie lists some of the substances that were found, “Hallucinogens, steroids, hormones, recreational drugs, even poisons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s not counting the nanites, countless dead nanobots floating in his veins. At least Ray Palmer had looked at the blood test and said he thinks he could put together a device to collect them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Leslie does another checkup, during which Tim is clearly fighting very hard not to react badly to all the prodding, she says in a flat, carefully expressionless voice that still does nothing to hide the anger behind it, “They could have killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another medic continues for her, “It’s a miracle nothing they gave him reacted badly with what was already there, with just how many different things they gave him. As it is, they did a lot of damage to his body. Some of his organs are one bad day away from failing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they have no way of knowing whether the same things are wrong with Kon, or if the return of his powers had burned out any leftover foreign substances and healed him. So they ask him, and he tentatively agrees to going under red sun lamps to take away his powers so they can examine him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when one of the medics says, “Red Robin, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Kon looks startled and then panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He stays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic looks displeased, but after exchanging a look with their colleagues, decides to let Tim stay. Then they turn to Batman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying.” Batman says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic gives him a look, but decides not to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the red sun lamps are on though, Kon freezes. Tim, beside him, feels it and looks up into his face. Kon’s eyes are blank, and Tim asks anxiously, “Kon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kon doesn’t answer, Tim begins hyperventilating. “Kon, please, wake up.” He says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What did they do? No no no no no, please, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman and the doctors try to snap them out of it, but neither of them notice. Tim whimpers, “Stop. I don’t want to. Please Kon, fight. I can’t make it stop. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Superman, hearing the commotion, comes charging through the doors. “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trauma response.” Batman replies briskly. Then he turns to the doctors. “We can’t do it like this. It’s not going to work. Find another option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Palmer frowns. “We’ve been working on a medical scanner that can be used on Kryptonians, but it’s just a prototype.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use that.” Batman says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t tested it.” Dr. Mid-Nite objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Test it on me.” Superman offers after an awkward pause where Batman just glares at the doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will have to work.” Leslie declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman nods, then says impatiently, “Turn those sun lamps off and get some UV lights in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the UV lights begin to take effect, Kon’s hand comes up automatically to Tim’s arm. He murmurs, “Tim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim’s breath hitches, and he grabs on to Kon, slowly pulling his breathing back to normal. Kon buries his face in Tim’s shoulder, never letting go, and Tim starts to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce exhales wearily. “I’m going to need to look at those files.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I should too.” Clark says, looking at Tim and Conner tangled up together on the bed, and hearing their racing hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...afraid, of what I’ll find.” Bruce admits. “Whatever was done to them was enough to make Jason want to destroy the entire building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tends to be a common reaction with Jason.” Clark points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bruce disagrees. “I know it seems that way, but no. There are very...specific things that make Jason react that way, and none of them are good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark sighs and tries not to look worried, putting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder in an effort to be reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Batman reads the files, he leaves behind a shattered mug and several ruined punching bags. When Superman reads the files, a fire burns at the North Pole for three hours straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the scientists were meticulous in recording everything. Everything they did is there in the files that were recovered from their base. And because if it’s a miracle they didn’t kill Tim, it’s even more of a miracle they didn’t kill Kon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The files are full of pictures, of diagrams, of charts, of paragraphs of observations. They tell about how that organization has been doing illegal testing on human subjects for years...humans and metahumans. Their subjects were never important enough for the Justice League, law enforcement, or individual superheroes to notice, but then they decided they needed to aim higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set their sights on a non-human: Superboy. And Red Robin was their control subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stripped Kon naked and took away his powers, then did every possible scan on him. CT, MRI, x-ray, electrocardiograph…everything. Every inch of his body is documented in those files. In the following weeks, they injected Kon with everything they could possibly think of. Everything they gave Kon, they gave to Tim first, so they could compare the differences between how their bodies react. But they also did more physical tests on Kon too. Such as using a special tank-like machine that could simulate different environments - hot, cold, nitrogen atmosphere, helium atmosphere, high-altitude atmosphere - as well as deliver electric shocks to occupants…and the scientists analyzed how Kon’s body reacted to those kinds of things. They used the nanites and the red sun lamps to keep their </span>
  <em>
    <span>subjects</span>
  </em>
  <span> under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, the return of Kon’s powers might be the only thing that saved Kon. And the fact they weren’t focused on Tim, as well as the fact he’s developed a resistance to some drugs were the only things that saved Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Batman’s mouth hardens into a thin, grim line that stays, as unmoving as a gargoyle, through the day and long into the night. And Superman’s face becomes something resembling the steel he’s been named after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in the meantime, the medics have finally stopped harassing Tim and Kon, and they lean against each other gratefully. Then the medics finally let visitors in, which is all the permission needed for Batgirl and Black Bat to shove their way into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steph sees Tim, she immediately pulls him into a long hug. “God, I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim manages to say, “Hi, Steph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph pulls back and takes his face in her hands. “I missed you, Dork Wonder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim smiles. “Yeah, you too, Eggplant Girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass squeezes his hand then signs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m happy you’re here. I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim signs back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass adds to Kon, “Thank you. Taking care of Tim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim huffs an embarassed laugh, and Kon pats his shoulder. “Just doing what I always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiles. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph says teasingly, “If that’s what you always do, you deserve a medal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim asks suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph pats Tim’s cheek. “It means you, my dear ex-boyfriend, seem to have a hard time keeping out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Tim says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it kind of is.” Kon says with a little smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim huffs and crosses his arms. Steph laughs and gives him another quick hug. “Relax. We’re just kidding. We all love you, and if there was anyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing to run into the fire to drag your ass out of it, we’d be the ones beating them up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which makes Tim fidget self-conciously, but he just says, “So where’s everyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B’s out there terrorizing the staff,” Steph reports with a snort. “Robin was sent home for his bedtime, though if he sneaks back up here, I wouldn’t be surprised. B sent Nightwing home too because apparently he hasn’t slept since Tuesday. Oracle won’t stop complaining about it. Oh, and Oracle’s probably listening in right now. Also, the Big Bird almost decked Hood when he said you might be gone for good. Hood’s been around a lot, which is weird, but if him and the Boss-man have been fighting, it hasn’t been where anyone can see, and that’s even weirder. I saw him a couple minutes ago, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird, because I would have expected him to leave early, with this being a hero hospital and all. I saw Wonder Girl and Kid Flash too. They said to tell you they have to go home for the night, but they’ll be back tomorrow. Oh. Apparently Superman has been hovering around up here for hours, literally and figuratively, and I heard that Lois Lane is majorly pissed. And Supergirl has been spamming me nonstop for information ever since she heard you guys are back. And I overheard the Baby Super calling Dami to ask about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...a lot.” Kon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody was worried.” Cass says, then amends, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just shrugs a bit uncomfortably, and they change the subject to update him on everything that’s happened since he and Kon were captured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Steph and Cass leave, it’s the night shift. The lights have been dimmed, and the new medics who weren’t there when Batman said whatever it was he said are giving Tim and Kon disapproving looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should try to sleep.” Kon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim says in a small voice, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he gets up. Starts walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they’re out of the cell, but still, Tim keeps looking for bars, or for those guards. And it’s been bothering him that he had woken up, and all his awareness training had gone out the window when he had noticed Kon wasn’t there. Kon had reacted badly to the red sun lamps, and the panic it caused completely took over Tim’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s over. They’re home, back to a safe place. And Tim has to keep convincing himself of that, because there are still drugs in his system, and they’re pulling countless shapes and objects and people across the corners of his vision, so he can’t really be sure they’re safe, but maybe if he acts like they are, it will make it true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Kon asks, confused, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim says, forcing himself to sound casual, “To my room. The doctors are probably upset enough with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon opens his mouth to protest, but Tim has already turned away, and he can’t think of anything to say. Tim keeps walking. Even though it feels like every step further shreds him to pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim can’t even walk properly, but Kon is paralyzed, frozen to the spot, and he doesn’t do anything as Tim’s shaking steps finally carry him out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tim gets to his designated medbay room. He lays on the bed and tries to sleep, but his skin is crawling and his stomach is twisting and his fingers feel like ice. Indistinct shapes move in the shadows, and he feels like the walls are pressing down on him. Every time a medic passes his door, he flinches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon tries to sleep too, and tries to push down the hurt from when Tim had walked away. Tim’s heartbeat rings in his ears, and it’s been a long time since he’s had problems controlling his hearing, but now he’s having trouble just keeping that sound - irregular, hurting, just like the rest of the both of them - from drowning out everything else in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon manages to doze off eventually, but then he jerks awake with a strangled cry. Immediately, he flies out of bed. Forgetting he has his powers back, he goes crashing through the hall and leaves a person-shaped dent in the wall. But he manages to get to Tim’s room without breaking anything else, where he finds Tim sitting wide awake with his nails digging into his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon hesitates in the doorway, unsure if Tim wants him there, but Tim starts forward when he sees him, and that’s all the confirmation Kon needs. He lands on the bed and clutches Tim to his chest. There is far too much shaking between the two of them, and Tim is whispering, “I’m sorry. I thought I could make it better. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tim can feel Kon’s arms around him, here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kon can feel something settling inside him now that he knows Tim is here, and alright, and not turning away. So he breathes, properly, in a way they haven’t for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The various heroes and medics who come to investigate the noise find them there on the bed, clinging to each other and already beginning to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any of them who decide to separate them though, find Robin’s katana blocking the way, and no one dares protest when Robin decides to guard their door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite appearances, this fic is actually my Fluff Timkon fic. A different fic, which I will be posting at some point, is my Angst Timkon fic.</p><p>(This fic is also affectionately known as “that monster fic” because it was originally supposed to be 15k at most...</p><p>...the WIP doc for this fic is almost 90k, and takes ten minutes and fifteen percent of my battery to load. Aka: a monster fic.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn’t all angst, I promise. In fact, there will be so much tooth-rotting fluff that you’ll be begging to have the angst back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>